


Broke from Misery

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [14]
Category: DarkPoerty TheDarkEmoPoemsbyscareygirl15fromdeviantart
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>enjoy my poem ^^</p><p>Sometimes we have to, Find that light, Not be chain, Anymore, Have hope and faith, Until we all, broke from misery ~scareygirl15~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broke from Misery

Broke From Misery   
Everyone   
Has dealt   
With   
Their   
Misery   
And stuck   
With the   
Chains   
Of misery   
To their   
Sorrow   
Each one  
Is still  
Stuck their   
Trying to  
Find   
Their escape   
From   
All this   
Only to   
Have   
Hope And faith   
Don't lose   
It   
Too easily   
Keep it   
Their   
Until   
The light  
Helps   
Through it   
Chains break   
Heal from   
The misery   
Start new   
All over again   
It took me  
A awhile   
To find   
My escape   
From my  
Misery   
I was chain   
Stuck in   
My corner   
Deepest part  
Of the   
Darkest   
From my past   
I was still  
Stuck their   
All by   
Myself  
So alone  
Cold   
Nothing   
But   
Total darkness   
Being remember   
Of my   
Misery   
Why I'm there   
I shut   
The world   
Around me  
To hide   
Myself   
From it   
No let   
Others   
Be a bother   
To my   
Problems   
Wish to   
Disappear   
For good  
I found my   
Escape   
Broke from misery   
Itself   
By the light   
Hope   
Within faith   
In me   
No one   
Is alone  
With their   
Own chains   
Nor   
Misery   
Everyone can   
Break from something  
Even   
From misery   
I have   
Broke from misery   
Not going   
Back there   
It stays   
Behind   
No more   
Chains of misery   
Because I   
Broke from misery


End file.
